An electronic device such as a personal computer includes a keyboard having a set of key switches. For example, a key switch may include a base plate, a pantograph type guide mechanism, and keycaps. Each keycap is detachably connected to a guide mechanism with a shaft member of the guide mechanism rotatably put between a pair of claw-shaped locking parts.
In order to satisfy the needs for reduction in thickness of an electronic device, it is necessary to reduce the height of a keycap as a whole. The height reduction of keycaps can be achieved by, for example, reducing the length of the pair of locking parts. However, when a heavy load is applied to the pair of locking parts at the time of attaching the shaft member of the guide mechanism between the pair of locking parts, which easily leads to an occurrence of a permanent deformation or damage in each locking part. The occurrence of this kind of permanent deformation or damage may cause the keycap to come off the guide mechanism.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a technique for preventing the fall-off of a key switch from a guide mechanism.